ABSTRACT This R13 application requests support for the 19th and 20th International Symposium on Cells of the Hepatic Sinusoid (ISCHS) to be held in Galway, Ireland in June 2017 and Sydney, Australia in June 2019. The application requests support for the participation of invited expert speakers, as well as for young clinical and basic investigators. The goal of the ISCHS is to bring together an international group of multidisciplinary scientists, including established and new investigators, as well as pre- and post-doctoral trainees, who are interested in the common questions: ?How does the cross-talk between different liver cell types in the hepatic sinusoid facilitate liver development and growth, homeostasis and pathological outcomes in disease??. Participants at the meeting will present cutting edge, high quality research which begins to identify novel molecular and cellular interactions within the liver sinusoid. There are surprising gaps in our understanding of this basic unit of functional activity in the liver; advances in hepatic sinusoidal cell biology are critical to understanding the cellular basis of alcoholic liver disease (ALD). The ISCHS represents the only international organization which gathers leading investigators in liver biology and hepatocellular cross talk from around the world. This meeting will facilitate and promote: 1) international collaborations between different countries with populations differing in their genetics and social backgrounds who suffer from ALD, 2) resource sharing between international investigators, generating synergy and unique ideas and 3) interaction of trainees at the international level. Taken together, the unique environment of the ISCHS is an ideal format for cutting-edge interactions on the potential implications of their research into the pathogenesis of ALD, helping to synergize research that will fill these gaps and advance the frontier of research in ALD and development of preventative and therapeutic treatments.